Dinner time
by JasFiction
Summary: This is a one shot and smutty so beware :)


Dinner time

One shot

Summary: Just an idea I had in my mind and it needed to get out. Andy works for Miranda since over a year so slightly AU. Miranda is making herself dinner and Andy is bringing the book... smut warning

Andy came unlocked the door. She was tired and glad it was Friday night. She wanted to spend a nice relaxing weekend doing nothing but sleep, eat and watching Netflix. She was looking forward to that and hurried with the book. She put it on the usual table and put the dry cleaning in the closet.

As she closed the closet she smelled something wonderful. Someone was cooking and it had to be Miranda since the twins where at their dads and Miranda was divorced and to Andy's knowledge was not dating anyone new yet.

She sneaked towards the kitchen and peaked inside. The sight made her heart happy. She saw the woman she secretly loved, cooking for herself while sipping some wine. Miranda didn't notice her assistant while she absentmindedly stirred in the pot. She looked so sexy in her blouse and high waste black Prada pants. She was barefoot and her blazer hung over one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

Andy leaned against the doorframe and watched the object of her desire. She was mesmerized. She couldn't control herself anymore her longing was too big so she decided to get closer she took her shoes off and sneaked up behind Miranda. Miranda should have smelled her by now but since she cooked she didn't.

Andy took a lead of faith. Touching the editors hips gently. Miranda was startled for a second but didn't say anything nor did she turn around. The only thing she did was turn off the stove.

Andy leaned in to her ear. "It smells wonderful. And I don't mean the food Miranda. I'm sorry I startled you but I couldn't resist this sexy chef." Miranda shivered by the whispered words and her hands covered Andy's which slid around her stomach now. Good, Andy thought she wasn't being rejected. Miranda hasn't been touched or desired like this in a long time. She craved it especially since it came from her sexy assistant which she also craved.

Her head fell back on Andy's shoulder and she felt soft lips on her neck. They weren't kissing her they were just resting against her skin. Miranda grabbed one if Andy's Hand and slid it upwards slowly. Andy's breathing got faster as did Miranda's. Andy felt she reached Miranda's swell of her breast and she took over and slid it up the rest of the way. Miranda tried not to moan she was at a loss of words and breath.

Andy squeezed Miranda's breast slowly and felt her nipple harden under her touch. She wanted to seduce Miranda and drive her crazy. She was pretty successful in doing so because Miranda started to moan.

"Oh my god Andrea..." Miranda turned all of a sudden in Andy's arms. She put her hands behind Andy's neck and played with her brown locks. She saw the fire and the passion in Andy's eyes. But she saw more she saw it wasn't only that, there was more. Andy nothing but smiled at her sexy boss. Andy was being pushed backwards toward the kitchen island. Andy felt up Miranda's backside while she was pushed. Her hands landed on Miranda's ass and she grabbed it forcefully.

"God I see this perfect ass everyday walking behind you it drives me crazy you are so sexy and beautiful." Andy said. Miranda couldn't resist any longer and went in to kiss her beautiful assistant. They wet their lips and slid their lips over each other's. Andy was bolt enough to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue in Miranda's mouth which was granted immediately and reciprocated. They moaned in each other's mouth and Andy undid Miranda's pants. She put her hands on the waistband and let them slip down. Andy had to hold her breath when she saw and felt that Miranda wore a sexy lace thong. She squeezed her ass one more time and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the thong now. She turned Miranda around against the island and pulled down the sexy lingerie. Then she slowly slid up her hands on the back of Miranda's thighs up to her sexy behind. She grabbed her and sat her down on the island. She pulled of the clothes and stood back between her legs kissing her some more since they were so good at it.

Miranda put her legs around Andy's waist. She couldn't believe she was being seduced like this in her kitchen. She never had such an erotic experience in her life. She was so ready and horny for her Andrea she seemed to know exactly what she likes.

Andy slid her hand between her legs and felt how ready she was. She slipped easily a finger inside of Miranda and was rewarded with a hot moan and a sexy look by Miranda.

"Is that ok Mira?" Andy whispered.

"Ohhhh god ya... please more." Miranda moaned.

"What do you want ? Do you need this on your pussy?" And she placed her lips on Miranda's and kissed her passionately.

"Mhhhhh yesss." Miranda said breaking the kiss smirking sexily. Andy spread Miranda's legs and went down on her.

"Oh my god Miranda you are so wet. It all mine." Andy said in anticipation.

"Quit babbling and get to it." Miranda hissed and Andy looked up with a smirk. Miranda bit her lower lip and added a sexy whispered "Please?" And by that Andy was all over Miranda's pussy. She devoured it. Miranda held Andys head and started jerking her hips in a matching rhythm.

"Ohhhh yesss...I'm coming." The editor announced and jerked her hips wildly when she did. Andy didn't stop licking her until she rode out her orgasm completely. Once she calmed down Andy wiped her mouth on the next nearby kitchen towel and got up. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. Miranda was laying on the kitchen island panting hands resting on her stomach and eyes closed. Andy pulled Miranda up and her signature forelock fell in her face and she was all red and still panting.

"Fuck Miranda you are sexy as hell. I could have you over and over again." Andy said while Miranda pulled her in again for a hot round of kissing.

"I think it's your turn first. You must be so very wet my Andrea." Miranda said, getting off the kitchen island. Miranda hiked up Andy's skirt to her waist and pushed her hand in Andy's panties. Andy squealed and moaned in Miranda's mouth feeling her hands where she lost needed them. Miranda pushed her against the fridge and pushed two fingers inside. Andy was holding on Miranda's shoulders and looked wide eyed into Miranda's eyes. Miranda teased her by moving her fingers slowly.

"Ohh fuck... Miranda please...please...mhhhh." Andy moaned and begged her boss to give her the release she needed so badly since a long time. Miranda was more than willingly to give her just that.

"You don't have to beg darling. I'll make you come now is that ok?" Miranda whispered in her ear and Andy clung to the editors neck and felt Miranda speeding up and circling her clit at the same time.

"Yessss...yesss oh god yessss." Was all Andy was able to pant out while she clenched around Miranda's fingers. Miranda licked her ear and slowed down. She took her hand out and held Andy tightly against her. They hugged for what felt like an eternity. Miranda broke the embrace and smiled at Andy.

"Darling, I know usually you would uhm...eat "dessert"afterwards but would you care to join me for dinner ? Miranda asked.

"I would love to." Andy said handing Miranda her panties and pants.

THE END

Please review if you like I'd love to know what you think about it :) thank you for reading.


End file.
